


Here's to Many More

by call_for_help



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Cady deserves hugs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Jacob doesn't have a bathtub AU, Wrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_for_help/pseuds/call_for_help
Summary: Cady and Jacob honor a holiday tradition and talk about starting a new one.
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Longmire Holiday Exchange





	Here's to Many More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkemptseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkemptseeker/gifts).



> I started with the prompt "unusual holiday tradition" and followed the plot bunnies from there.

“Why are we doing this again?” asks Jacob, carrying a small pile of boxes behind Cady with a larger pile.

“Because, it’s part of giving gifts, and this way we can do it together without ruining any surprises.” She plops down in the middle of the floor, next to a few rolls of paper, a bag of bows, and, according to Jacob, a much too large collection of ribbons.

“You mean you didn’t get me a gun cleaning kit?” he asks, sitting across from her.

“That’s not even what that _is_ , but no. We have this tradition of putting gifts in unrelated boxes, the further away from the actual present the better. Like insulated gloves for Dad in a boot scraper box.”

“Cute. Is it also tradition to do it on the floor?”

“ _Not yet_ ,” Cady mumbles under her breath, but, judging by the glint in his eyes as Jacob tilts his head at her, her comment did not escape him. “It _is_ tradition to _wrap presents_ on the floor. At home growing up every other surface was covered with baking sheets, boxes of ornaments, and this puzzle me and Henry put together every year.”

“All the other surfaces in this house are open, if you want to start a new tradition?”

“You must be talking about the wrapping,” she says with a smirk, glancing up at him as scissors glide through some ‘Cowboy Christmas’ themed paper. “I’m pretty sure the floor is the only surface left for any other tradition we’d want to start.”

His eyebrows twitch as he is doubtlessly recalling the same memories she is consciously avoiding, in favor of actually completing the task at hand. “Does underwater count as a surface?”

“In this weather? _Fuck_ , no.”

Jacob chuckles slightly and settles into wrapping his own plain boxes.

A few minutes pass as Cady folds and tapes. A thought has been in the back of her mind most of the morning she decides it’s time to put it to the test.

“Hey, can you pass me that sparkly green bow… Jake?”

He freezes in the middle of cutting some paper. He only moves his head enough to look her in the eye and if looks could kill he’d be planning her funeral shortly. She manages to hold eye contact with a straight face long enough that he breaks first, the tiniest hint of a smile appearing in one corner of his mouth. “I haven’t heard that name in over four decades.”

She winces slightly, she hadn’t thought of that. “Bad memories?”

He takes a deep breath and tilts his head slowly back and forth, considering. “Not bad.” He starts cutting again and she thinks that’s the end of it until, “My mother used to call me that.”

“Oh, Jacob I didn’t know—”

“It’s fine.” A thoughtful happiness rests on his face as he reminisces. “Seriously. It’s a good thing to be reminded of. I left him behind ages ago, it’s good to remember.”

What started as playful teasing had become a rare glimpse into Jacob’s feelings on his past and a rarer opportunity to offer the kind of assurances he gave her whenever she needed them, whether she talked about her doubts or not. “You know it’s up to you what parts of past-you to hold onto, but I love them all. They’re what brought you here.” At this she holds out her hand and he takes it with a small smile.

He makes his way to his feet and she lets out a gasp as he drags her up with him. “Close your eyes.”

She squints skeptically before complying and follows the hand leading her along. Judging by the increase in brightness, they’re moving towards the windows. Her theory is confirmed when he opens the door and they pass into the still, dry, but freezing air.

“If I knew we were going on a field trip I would’ve grabbed my jacket,” she whines.

He drops her hand and then his arms are wrapping around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.

“Open your eyes.”

She doesn’t know what to expect but when she opens her eyes a large hot tub sits before her. A sly smile creeps into her lips and she twists in his arms. “Underwater, huh?”

“Merry Christmas,” he says before kissing her, pulling away every so often, playfully, as if daring her to chase down his lips.

She fixes his head between her hands and kisses him soundly, satisfied when she finally pulls away that his eyes stay closed a few more seconds leaving a blissful look on his face.

“Here’s to many more.” His eyes open and she can tell he knows she means it. “Now let’s either get in the water or get inside, cause I am freezing.”

Jacob walks over and pulls back the cover and the steam rising off the water looks immensely inviting, the sight of him taking his clothes off even more so. He challenges her obviously appreciative staring with a raised eyebrow and barely concealed smirk. “How long can you hold your breath?”

He’s in the water and turning on the jets before her jeans hit the concrete deck. She makes an effort to stroll rather than sprint over and perches on the ledge with her legs in the water, giving him the honor of removing her sweater and bra. “Let’s find out,” she replies before sliding in.


End file.
